I'm Back For Revenge
by xXKuchisaki HarukaXx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia didorong oleh Natsu Dragneel dengan alasan dia lemah. Apa yang akan terjadi? Kemana Lucy? Bagaimana jadinya Natsu setelah kehilangan Lucy? Dibaca dibaca.. Summary jelek isinya bagus#kepedean dibaca aj R&R. Indonesian and English aren't my first language. I'm sorry if there any mistake. Warning OOC dan Penjelasan yang rada rumit.. LucyxSting or LucyxNatsu?Your choice
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. Kembali lagi dengan Author tercantik di ffn #ditabokseluruhpembacaffn# okeh Feby-chan kembali membuat cerita barunya yang berjudul ****_I'm Back For Revenge. _****Dibaca yaaa... Jangan lupa R&R.. **

**Disclaimer: Feby-chan does not own Fairy Tail. hiro Mshima-sensei does.**

* * *

**_~I'm Back For Revenge~_**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle, dan Happy pergi menjalankan misi di sebuah gunung yang sangat jauh. Saat di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa dark mages. Saat di tebing Natsu, Lucy dan Lisanna mencari kayu bakar. Erza dan lainnya berada di camp. Saat mencari kayu mereka kembali bertemu dengan pengganggu. Natsu yang sudah mengalahkan banyak mages merasa kesal dengan Lucy yang dari tadi hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Sedangkan Lisanna sudah terluka. Natsu telah menghabisi semua mages. Dia berlari ke arah Lisanna. Tapi masih ada 1 mages yang tersisa. Mages itu berjalan pelan ke arah Lucy yang berdiri di depan tebing. Mages itu mendorong Lucy sebelum dia pingsan.

"KYAAAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!" teriak Lucy yang memegang ujung tebing mencba menyelamatkan diri.

"..."

"Natsu! Cepat tolong Lucy!"

"Untuk apa aku menolong manusia lemah itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Natsu?! Walaupun dia lemah tapi dia tetap temanmu! TEMANMU NATSU!"

"IYA DIA TEMANKU! TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU MENOLONGNYA! AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN ORANG YANG LEMAH SEPERTI LUCY!"

Lucy yang sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri hanya diam berdiri terpaku dengan kata-kata Natsu.

"Lebih baik kalau kau mati Lucy!"

"Sepertinya kau benar..."

"Lucy... Jangan dengarkan Natsu. Tolong.." kata Lisanna sudah menangis.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadari itu Lucy.. " kata Natsu berjalan ke arah Lucy dan mendorongnya jatuh dari tebing.

"LUCYYYYY! KAU JAHAT NATSU! KAU JAHAT!" kata Lisanna berlari ke camp untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi.

Lucy, yang tadi didorong sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakuan Natsu. Di terjatuh dengan bebasnya hingga ada yang menangkapnya.

"Apa kau ingin mati Blondie?!"

"Kau?!"

"Ya.. Aku ini Sting. Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bunuh diri. Aku didorong."

"Di dorong? Kemana pangeranmu hingga kau bisa terjun?"

"Justru dialah yang mendorongku. Berkata aku lebih baik mati karena aku lemah."

"Dasar orang bodoh! Dia tidak mengetahui kalau kau akan menjadi kuat. Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat."

Setelah itu Lucy ikut bersama Sting. Kembali ke camp. Lisanna telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Erza memarahi Natsu. Wendy menangis, Happy menangis, Gray hanya diam tidak berkata apapun, Charle menenangkan Wendy, Lisanna kecewa dengan sikap Natsu, Natsu mulai memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan dan menyesal. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Lucy sudah terjatuh dari tebing itu. Lucy telah 'mati'. Mereka kembali ke guild. Menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka kembali ke tempat kejadian. Mencari jejak dari Lucy. Tapi hasilnya tak ada yang tersisa.

"Sting. Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke tempat temanku."

"Apa masih jauh? Aku sudah lelah."

"Tidak. Rumahnya yang di depan itu. Ayo cepat"

"Oh.. Hai Sting.. Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Hai Gaby! Ini Lucy. Lucy ini Gaby."

"Hai Lucy. Namaku Gabryella Asami. Panggil saja aku Gaby."

"Hai namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal Gaby."

"Sting untuk apa kau membawa Lucy kemari?"

"Aku ingin kau melatihnya supaya dia menjadi kuat."

"Ah.. Itu.. Memangnya magic apa yang kau pakai Lucy?"

"Aku seorang Celestial Mage."

"Ah! Pas sekali. Aku seorang Heaven Mage."

"Apa kau punya sayap?!"

"Tentu." kemudian Gaby menunjukkan sayap putihnya.

"Wow..."

"Baiklah. Sting. Kau boleh pulang.. Datang lagi yaaa..."

"Ya..Ya.." kata Sting sambil berjalan pergi.

"Nah... Mari kita mulai pelatihannya.."

"Okay.."

-time skip 2 tahun kemudian-

"Lucy. Apa kau yakin kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku harus Gaby. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap minggunya."

"Hati-hati ya.."

"Ya.. Oh ya. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Angel ya Gaby?"

"Kalau itu maumu baiklah.. Bye Angell"

"Bye.."

-diguild-

"Hari ini 2 tahunnya Lucy meninggal." kata Mira sedih.

Sebelum semua dapat berkomentar, pintu guild terbuka dengan sangat anggunnya. Menampakkan seorang perempuan berumur 19 tahun dengan rambut pirang mencapai pinggangnya.(pikirin aja Angel dari Oracion Seis yang baru cuman pitanya warna biru matanya jadi warna biru.)

"Permisi.. Apa.. Master guild disini ada ditempat?"

"LUCYYYY!"

"Lucy? Siapa Lucy?" kata 'Lucy' pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya yang dulu.

"Kau bukan Lucy?"

"Bukan. Aku ini Angelica Asami. Panggil aku Angel."

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail Angel. Dimana aku harus meletakkan guild markmu? Warna apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin warna putih di bawah leherku."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih Mira."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mengetahui nama orang."

"ANGEL! KEMARI DAN LAWAN AKU!" kata Natsu

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, Natsu Dragneel. Hehehe..."

* * *

**Bagaimana cerita baru ini? Masih pendek seperti cerita sebelumnya? Gomen gomen.. Feby-chan udah punya banyak calon cerita di buku cerita buatan Feby-chan. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya dan ceritanya keluar. Jangan lupa review ya soalnya Feby-chan mau tau gimana cerita Feby-chan.. So.. Please Review.. English and Indonesian is not my first language. So i'm sorry if there any mistake. Jaa ne..**

**_~bestanimecouple~_**


	2. Chapter 2: I Think I Knew You

**Sebelumnya di 'I'm Back For Revenge'**

**"ANGEL! KEMARI DAN LAWAN AKU!" kata Natsu**

**"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, Natsu Dragneel. Hehehe..."**

* * *

_**I'm Back For Revenge**_

_**~bestanimecouple~**_

_**Chapter 2 : I Think I Knew You**_

_**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei**_

_**Warning : OOC! Penjelasan tempat gak jelas! Percakapan yang agak susah dimengerti!**_

_**Indonesian and English are NOT my FIRST LANGUAGE! Please don't blame me if i wrong..**_

_**R&R please.. Favorite this story, Follow this story.. Make me happy = Update Faster and Longer story.**_

* * *

**Angel POV**

Ternyata Natsu sama sekali tidak berubah ya.. Aku tak menyangka dia akan mengajakku bertarung secepat ini.. Menarik..

**Normal POV**

"Siapakah yang akan menang? Ayo taruhan! Taruhann!" kata Cana yang langsung dikerumuni orang kota dan guild member.. Kebetulan Mystogan dan Gildarts berada di kerumunan orang itu dan memilih Angel daripada Natsu.. Sedangkan yang lainnya memilih Natsu..

"Marilah kita mulai sekarang Angel!"

"Aku akan menahan kekuatanku." kata Angel sambil tersenyum

"Tak usah menahan kekutanmu Angel! Keluarkan saja apa yang kau punya!"

"Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku? 1% kekuatanku saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanmu.." kata Angel yang mulai menampakkan kekuatan magicnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan..

_'Ada apa dengan kekuatan perempuan ini?! Kekuatanya besar sekali!'_ kata Mira yang merasakan betapa besarnya kekuatan magic yang ada di dalam tubuh Angel..

"Natsu.. Berhati-hatilah..." bisik Mira

Sementara itu Natsu mulai menyerang Angel dengan magicnya.. Tapi sayang sekali, magic Natsu nampaknya tidak mengenai Angel sedikit pun.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" teriak Natsu yang disusul dengan keluarnya api dari mulutnya.

"Lost Magic: Angelic song!" kata Angel dan tiba-tiba langit menjadi putih.. Orang-orang disekitar Angel dan Natsu tampak mulai berjatuhan karena lagu yang terdengar dikuping mereka..

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"

"Aaa...~ Aku hanya memberi mereka istirahat sebentar sementara aku akan mengalahkanmu.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" teriak Natsu bersemangat.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu mari kita bertaruh. Siapa yang kalah dalam pertandingan ini akan di interogasi oleh yang menang. Dan siapa yang menang akan menujukkan identitas dirinya. Seperti siapa teman yang sudah mati dan mengapa dia mati. Bagaimana? Natsu-kun~?" kata Angel mencoba menekan perasaan Natsu dengan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah! I'm all fired up!" teriak Natsu dan kembali menyerang Angel..

"Hanya segitukah kekuatan magicmu Natsu-kun~?"

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Kalau begitu.. Kita akhiri saja ya pertarungan ini.. Lost Magic:Angelic Magic:White Fear!" setelah itu keluarlah cahaya putih di sekitar Natsu.. Natsu pun hanya dapat melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih.. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih itu berubah menjadi sebuah ingatan yang sangat ditakuti Natsu.. Yaitu.. Saat dia mendorong Lucy dan mengetahui bahwa Lucy mati karenanya.. Itu ingatan paling menakutkan bagi Natsu.. Karena hari itulah dia menyebut orang yang dicintainya lemah dan lebih baik mati.. Natsu pun berteriak.. Dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.. Dia pun terjatuh.. Begitu juga dengan ingatannya yang menyeramkan..

"Bagaimana rasanya...Natsu-kun~? Mengingat kembali ingatan terburukmu... Mengingat kembali saat kau mendorong orang yang tak bersalah dan mati karenamu?"

"..." Natsu hanya diam, menangis. Dia bergemetar... Dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya 2 tahun lalu..

"Tapi waktu tak dapat diulang Dragneel.. Orang lemah itu telah mati.. Dia telah berubah menjadi seorang yang kuat.. Hingga dapat mengalahkan seorang Dragon Slayer yang membunuhnya 2 tahun lalu.."

"A-apa m-maksudm-mu?!" tanya Natsu terbata-bata karena ketakutannya.."J-jangan b-bilang k-kalau k-kau i-itu.." lanjutnya kaget menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya..

"Ya.. Kau benar, Natsu Dragneel.. Aku ini Lucy Heartfilia seorang yang telah dibunuh 2 tahun lalu.. Sekarang Lucy Heartfilia telah mati.. Dia telah berubah menjadi Angelica Asami.. Seorang pengguna Lost Magic:Angelic Magic yang langka.."

"T-tidak m-mungkin.. L-luce.. A-aku m-minta m-maaf.." kata Natsu yang senang dan juga sedih karena Lucy menganggap dirinya mati dan menjadi orang baru

"Mudah untukmu mengucapkan maaf Dragneel.. Tapi sulit untuk memaafkan perbuatanmu 2 tahun lalu kepada Lucy Heartfilia.. Jika aku menjadi dia.. Aku yakin aku akan balas dendam.. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untukku membalaskan dendamnya.. Sampai jumpa.. Natsu Dragneel.. Hehe.." seketika itu Angel menghilang selama 1 bulan.. Semua orang telah mengetahui siapa Angel sebenarnya.. Mereka sedih karena mereka telah kehilangan Lucy mereka yang lama... 1 bulan 1 minggu kemudian Angel kembali ke guild. Dia membuka pintu guild dan berjalan masuk kedalam.. Dia duduk di bangku bar tepat di depan Mira yang sedang mengelap gelas.

"Lu-" kata Mira yang langsung dipotong oleh Angel

"Bukankah orang lemah itu telah mati 2 tahun yang lalu Mira?"

"Lucy.. Sadarlah.."

"Siapa yang perlu disadarkan Mira? Lagipula aku ini Angelica Asami.. Bukan lagi Lucy Heartfilia yang lemah, hanya dapat meminta bantuan.. Dia juga mati konyol.. Dia didorong oleh orang yang dicintainya dan orang yang mencintainya mendorongnya hingga mati... Untuk apa aku menjadi sang Lucy Heartfilia lemah itu? Lagipula ke hadiran Lucy tidak membantu guild sama sekali.. Tapi kehadiranku, Angel lebih berguna dari pada Lucy. Untuk apa semua masih menganggapku Lucy? Aku tidak ingin mendengar ada yang memanggilku dengan nama Lucy lagi." kata Lucy

"Tapi Lucy-!"

"Bukankah sudah kuberi tahu jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi Mira?!" kata Angel serius dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Maafkan aku Angel.. Tapi jangan lupa.. Kami tetap menerimamu apa adanya..." kata Mira menyelesaikan percakapan dan beranjak pergi dari bar.

Semua orang di guild pun tidak ada yang berani berkata 1 katapun setelah mendengar percakapan Lucy dan Mira yang cukup kencang untuk didengar orang di guild. Lucypun berjalan ke request board dan mengambil pekerjaan dengan acak dan berjalan kembali ke bar dan menunjukkan pekerjaannya ke Mira. Setelah disetujui Lucypun berbalik dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Mira. Dia tiba di stasiun Magnolia dan membaca pekerjaan yang diambilnya..

_**Dibutuhkan seorang mage berpengalaman!**_

_**Carikanlah aku batu kehidupan yang berada di Gunung Hokabe**_

_**Bayaran:500.000.000 Jewels**_

_'Hmm... Pekerjaan yang menarik dan mudah untukku.. Bayarannyapun besar.. Aku dapat memberikan sebagian bayarannya untuk Gaby..'_ pikir Lucy senang dan segera berangkat ke tempat clientnya..

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Lucy.. Oh Lucy.. Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahaya pekerjaan itu untukmu.. Berhati-hatilah Lucy.. Oh ya sekarang nama panggilanku menjadi Haruka! Yayy! Itulah nama Jepangku Kuchisaki Haruka.. Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Makin panjang atau pendek? Haruka juga mau ngadain voting! Dengan siapa Lucy akan berakhir? Dengan Sting atau Natsu? Itu terserah para readers okay..Oh ya saya juga mau balas review yang diberikan.. Memang sih kebanyakan flame.. Tapi gapapa.. Terimakasih untuk masukannya dan reviewnya..**

**KitoUsagiBianca : makasih untuk reviewnya..ini sudahku buat kasih tau ya suka ato ga.. Makasihh..**

**Just a Ordinary fans : maaf aku lupa taro warning soalnya aku publish malem malem jadi udah ngantuk dan buru buru.. Jadi disini itu si Natsu aku buat kayak dia itu sempet blank dan gak tau kalo dia ngapain. Jadi OOCnya parah banget.. Dan iya aku nyimak banget tokoh Natsu jadi aku tau benar gimana itu Natsu aku aja ngikutin komik dan animenya yang udah sampe chap 312 dan ep 162(yang hari ini keluar) jadi aku tau pasti.. Maaf kalo Natsunya OOC banget.. Ini memang sengaja aku buat kayak gitu.. Dan terima kasih atas masukkannya.. Makasih banyakk..**

**Alia DragFillia : iya aku minta maaf aku ini bukan orang indonesia asli jadi rada kikuk untuk nulisnya... Maunya aku bikin lebih detail tapi setelah aku bikin kemarin itu sebelum aku publish malah jadi ribet.. Aku takut nanti para readers jadi pusing karena penjelasan yang berbelit belit.. Jadi aku mau minta maaf dan terima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang udah dimasukin ke kotak review.. Makasih..**

**fathiyah : hahaha... Aku kalau bikin cerita gak suka lama lama langsung to the point soalnya kalo kelamaan takut para reader bosen karena alurnya kepanjangan... Thanks udah mau review..**

**alena : iya ini ada lanjutannya kok tenang aja.. Ini aku mau ngadain voting lucy itu sama Natsu atau Sting.. Jangan lupa ikut voting yaaa.. Thanks udah review.. Makasih banyak**

**Nadia : aku gak bisa janji bisa update kilat ato gak.. Soalnya aku gak tau nanti liburan ngapain jadi kalo sempet aku update secepat yang aku bisa.. Thanks udah mau bacaaa...**

**Okay itulah yang udah review cerita ini.. Jangan lupa R&R chap ini yaaa.. Now i'm off. **

**Sign,**

**Haruka**


End file.
